<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuando te vi, me enamoré. Y tú, sonreiste porque lo sabías. by Cor_Vida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967205">Cuando te vi, me enamoré. Y tú, sonreiste porque lo sabías.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor_Vida/pseuds/Cor_Vida'>Cor_Vida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1601, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sharing a Bed, The Arrangement (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor_Vida/pseuds/Cor_Vida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Puedo concederte que Hamlet no sea de tu gusto, pero tienes que reconocer que sus obras pasarán a la historia- dijo el ángel como si eso zanjase la conversación.</p><p>- Sehh, bueno… no todo lo que pasa a la historia es automáticamente la panacea- Azirafel lo fulminó con la mirada y el demonio decidió que era hora de contemporizar -Está bien, tiene cosas. Los sonetos sobre todo- concedió al final.</p><p>Azirafel sonrió con una chispa de malicia en los ojos, se inclinó sobre la mesa y recitó en un susurro para que solo Crowley lo oyera.</p><p>- ¿De dónde te proviene, tal gracia en cosas pérfidas, que en las más reprobadas acciones que cometes, hay tal poder de fuerza y aval de habilidad, que en mi mente tus gracias superan tus defectos?</p><p>- Ngk… cállate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuando te vi, me enamoré. Y tú, sonreiste porque lo sabías.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al final, a pesar de su trato con el ángel, no había podido evitar el asqueroso viaje a Edimburgo. Y por si no fuese suficientemente horrible su caballo se había amotinado y estaba atascado en Dorham al menos hasta el día siguiente, cuando su mozo le hubiese conseguido un animal más adecuado (o menos hijo de perra).</p><p>Dorham en enero. Cuatro grados y un 95% de humedad. Una fiesta para un ser forjado en los fuegos del Infierno.</p><p>Crowley se echo aliento en las manos tratando de desentumecer sus dedos congelados. Podría gastar un milagro demoniaco para entrar en calor, pero para qué, en diez minutos volvería a estar aterido.</p><p>El demonio entró en la única posada de la villa, a rebosar de granjeros locales y comerciantes. No había más que un par de grados de diferencia con el exterior, pero de pronto sintió otro tipo de calor. No tenía nada que ver con lo tímidos intentos de la chimenea por calentar la estancia, sino con una luz en el otro plano que lo atraía como un faro en la noche.</p><p>Se volvió hacia el rincón y allí estaba. El ángel tan hermoso como siempre con sus cabellos rubios formando despeinados rizos y sus ojos grises perdidos en un pergamino. No llevaba las adornadas prendas que solía lucir en Londres, su atuendo de viajero era más discreto, pero aún así los tonos ocres y crema de sus ropas lo hacían destacar en el interior de la mugrienta posada. Crowley no suspiró, no, de ninguna manera, lo negaría hasta el fin de los tiempos.</p><p>Era impresionante su habilidad para topar el uno con el otro, casi como si alguien estuviese amañando las cosas…</p><p>No vayas por ahí, se dijo. Ella no tenía nada que ver en esto. La ruta más cómoda entre Londres y Edimburgo pasaba por allí. Él iba y el ángel volvía. Una simple casualidad, nada ‘inefable’.</p><p>Entonces sus pensamientos se pararon en seco cuando Azirafel frunció un poco el ceño, notando al fin su presencia, y miró a su alrededor.</p><p>- ¡Crowley! ¡Mi querido muchacho!- exclamó radiante mientras se levantaba para acercarse al demonio, aún plantado en el medio de la taberna.</p><p>- Hey, ángel. ¿Qué te cuentas?- saludó él súbitamente incómodo, pero fingiendo su indolencia habitual.</p><p>- Oh, no mucho, la verdad. Pero siéntate, por favor- El demonio obedeció mientras Azirafel continuaba con su parloteo. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Supongo que recibirías mi carta al respecto de nuestros… arreglos- añadió en voz más baja, adoptando un teatral tonito conspirador. </p><p>- Sehh, de hecho voy a Edimburgo, otra tentación…- se burló imitando la entonación de Belcebú - ‘Crowley, ya que estás ahí’.</p><p>-¿Puedo preguntar de que se trata? si no es indiscreción.</p><p>- No se que mierda del rey Carlos con los misales de la iglesia escocesa - refunfuñó el demonio - Solo tengo que agitar un poco el avispero.</p><p>- Vaya, siento mucho no haber servido de nada el final- suspiró el ángel algo alicaído.</p><p>- No podías saberlo, ángel. Ni yo tampoco- dijo Crowley quitándole importancia.</p><p>- Al menos deja que te invite a algo caliente- repuso el otro haciéndole señas al posadero - Estofado para dos, si es tan amable, y un par de pintas de su mejor cerveza.</p><p>- Estofado para uno- corrigió el demonio - Prefiero limitarme a la cerveza.</p><p>El ángel hizo un mohín decepcionado.</p><p>- No te lo tomes como algo personal- rio el otro - Tengo mis reservas sobre la procedencia de la carne de ese guiso.</p><p>Azirafel resopló ante los remilgos de su amigo. Para ser sincero no había muchas cosas a las que él le pondría reparos, si el sabor era bueno, y le resultaba absurdo que una criatura procedente de los infiernos tuviera tantas manías.</p><p>La tarde se arrastró lentamente hacia la noche entre jarras de cerveza y anécdotas.</p><p>El ángel le contó más detalladamente las consecuencias de sus tentaciones y bendiciones mientras el demonio admiraba esos labios rosas que se fruncían alrededor de la cuchara o contra el borde de su pinta, con deleite mal disimulado.</p><p>Unas horas después la compostura había ido decayendo. Crowley estiraba las largas piernas sobre el banco con la espalda apoyada contra una columna, tratando de captar todo el calor posible de la titilante chimenea, y Azirafel lo observaba con los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre la palma de una mano.</p><p>- No me gustan esas lentes que llevas- mustio el ángel. Estaba bastante borracho y no tenía muy claro si lo había dicho en alto o no.</p><p>- ¿Uh?- dijo el demonio con elocuencia volviendo la atención hacia esos ojos grisáceos.</p><p>- Ya se que no tienes muchas más opciones… pero es una pena- continuó Azirafel haciendo un mohín y acabándose la cerveza de un trago.</p><p>- ¿De que cojones estás hablando, ángel?- refunfuñó Crowley negándose a darle ni una pizca de crédito a las palabras del ebrio ser celestial.</p><p>Azirafel sacudió la cabeza y se esforzó en expulsar parte del alcohol de su organismo.</p><p>- De nada, querido muchacho.</p><p>Crowley odiaba que el ángel hiciese eso, casi tanto como odiaba que negase su amistad cuando se encontraban en público. No sabía como gestionar un cumplido o lo que quiera que fuese aquello.</p><p>El ángel se enderezó en su asiento, carraspeó y trató de cambiar de tema</p><p>- ¿Qué tal con William, por cierto?</p><p>El demonio rio brevemente, aliviado por el giro de la conversación.</p><p>- Hamlet lo está petando, aunque yo sigo prefiriendo las divertidas.</p><p>- Excelente- se congratuló el ser celestial - Ya tenía madera de éxito sobre el papel y lo cierto es que se luce en la representación. Quiero pensar que le di bastantes ideas adecuadas.</p><p>- ¿Ideas adecuadas?- repuso el demonio elevando el tono - ¡Y una mierda! Ese tostón nunca habría despegado sin un milagro, reconócelo ángel.</p><p>- ¡De ninguna manera! Un milagro demoniaco no puede elevar la calidad de una obra como esa- respondió el otro obstinado - Tú le diste un empujoncito, pura propaganda, pero el material ya era bueno.</p><p>- Y. UNA. MIERDA.- repitió el demonio señalando al ángel con uno de sus largos dedos, recalcando cada una de sus palabras - Sabes perfectamente que no todas esas ideas salen del cerebrito de William o de tus susurros.</p><p>- ¡No! ¡No empieces con esas, tú, criatura perversa!. No toleraré que difames el buen nombre de Shakespeare con insinuaciones maliciosas- discutió Azirafel enfadado.</p><p>- Bueno, no se harían insinuaciones si no hubiese rumores…- replicó el demonio levantando las manos con fingida inocencia.</p><p>- Puedo concederte que Hamlet no sea de tu gusto, pero tienes que reconocer que sus obras pasarán a la historia- dijo el ángel como si eso zanjase la conversación.</p><p>- Sehh, bueno… no todo lo que pasa a la historia es automáticamente la panacea- Azirafel lo fulminó con la mirada y el demonio decidió que era hora de contemporizar -Está bien, tiene cosas. Los sonetos sobre todo- concedió al final.</p><p>Azirafel sonrió con una chispa de malicia en los ojos, se inclinó sobre la mesa y recitó en un susurro para que solo Crowley lo oyera.</p><p>- ¿<em>De dónde te proviene, tal gracia en cosas pérfidas, que en las más reprobadas acciones que cometes, hay tal poder de fuerza y aval de habilidad, que en mi mente tus gracias superan tus defectos</em>?</p><p>- Ngk… cállate- dijo el demonio mirando hacia otro lado, tratando de disimular el rubor que tintaba sus altos pómulos.</p><p>Desde ese instante se estableció una tensión entre ellos. Las miradas de Azirafel a través de esas pestañas blanquecinas estaban cargadas de una intensidad inusual y Crowley tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por controlarse.</p><p>Los sentidos del ser celestial estaban especialmente enfocados hacia determinados sentimientos y el demonio estaba convencido de que podía sentir parte del afecto que le profesaba. Una parte minúscula únicamente, porque la tonelada de amor abrasador que se había acumulado en su oscuro corazón desde el mismo principio del tiempo estaba a buen recaudo bajo su poder demoníaco.</p><p>Estaba convencido de que si algún día el ángel veía la verdad que ocultaba, todo entre ellos se acabaría. Su devoción por él no se parecía en nada a las trémulas palabras con las que los humanos componía sus problemas. Su amor era antiguo, inmenso y aterrador, porque él era un caído, y todo lo que tocaba, aunque fuese lo más puro de este mundo, se convertía en algo monstruoso.</p><p>Alcohol. Necesitaba cantidades ingentes de alcohol.</p><p>Pidió otra pinta más, se la acabó en un par de tragos largos y decidió que era hora de irse a dormir la mona.</p><p> - Un placer, como siempre, ángel… pero se está haciendo tarde y tengo mucho que cabalgar mañana, para mi desgracia- dijo antes de que Azirafel pudiese reaccionar -¡Posadero! ¡Una habitación!</p><p>El hombre se acercó a la mesa con gesto contrito.</p><p>- Me temo que no nos queda ninguna, señor.</p><p>- Hay que joderse- murmuró Crowley visualizándose a si mismo durmiendo en los establos.</p><p>- Muchacho, ese lenguaje- lo reprendió el ángel reponiéndose al instante - Podemos compartir la mía, ¿no crees?</p><p>El posadero asintió y se retiró. No era inusual que dos caballeros, viejos amigos al parecer, llegasen a esa clase de acuerdos, sobre todo cuando la cantidad de hospedaje era tan limitada.</p><p>- NGK- se atragantó el demonio - ángel… no quiero molestar.</p><p>- Oh, no seas absurdo. Ya sabes que yo no acostumbro a dormir, se desperdiciaría una cama perfectamente aceptable.</p><p>***</p><p>Una cama perfectamente aceptable era un eufemismo. La habitación no estaba mal, era bastante grande y tenía una buena chimenea, pero la humedad saturaba las paredes de piedra del edificio y de colaba por todos los resquicios del cuarto.</p><p>Crowley trató de acomodarse sobre el fino jergón, intentando extraer algún calor de la helada ropa de cama.</p><p>Azirafel no parecía acusar la baja temperatura. Sentado en el pequeño escritorio de la habitación leía sus pergaminos a la trémula luz de una vela.</p><p>Crowley estornudó. Estúpido cuerpo humano. Entonces, al segundo, el dorso de la mano de Azirafel estaba contra su mejilla.</p><p>- ¡Oh, Crowley! ¡Querido, estás congelado!- exclamó el ángel consternado.</p><p>El demonio se quedó paralizado al sentir el tacto del otro contra su piel. Suponía que debía decir algo, negarlo, atribuirlo a su naturaleza de reptil… pero no le salían las palabras, solo consiguió una retahíla de sonidos incoherentes.</p><p>Azirafel chasqueó los dedos y el fuego ardió con más fuerza.</p><p>- Mmm, no creo que sea suficiente- murmuró y se dispuso a meterse entre las mantas para hacer que Crowley entrase en calor.</p><p>Casi consigue una combustión espontánea. En cuanto Crowley notó el cálido cuerpo del ángel bajo las sábanas se le cortó la respiración. Si se acercaba más no respondía de sus actos.</p><p>- Ángel, no. No hace falta… querías leer…- balbuceó tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero supo que sus excusas sonaban tan pobres como las del otro cuando trataba de ponerle pegas a su arreglo.</p><p>- Shh, calla- le susurró el ángel acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos.</p><p>Crowley podía notar el calor que irradiaba del ser celestial, el poder demoniaco que lo mantenía en tensión perpetua, reprimiendo sus ominosos sentimientos, titilaba como la vela del escritorio, a punto de consumirse.</p><p>No podía evitarlo, era como tratar de contener el llanto. Sabía que el ángel podía notarlo, el amor saliendo a borbotones, desbordando su oscuro corazón.</p><p>Lo oyó dar un respingo a su espalda, sin duda consciente del interminable torrente de amor, y Crowley cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes preparándose para lo peor.</p><p>Pero Azirafel no se apartó horrorizado, como él estaba esperando, si no que lo rodeó con un brazo y lo atrajo hacia si. Podía sentir sus suaves formas contra su espalda, ocultando una fuerza sobrenatural. Su mano presionaba contra el pecho del demonio, como si quisiese notar aún más de ese sentimiento que se le escapaba incontrolable, dibujando dulces círculos con su pulgar.</p><p>- Crowley…- lo oyó susurrar</p><p>Cuando notó que el ángel hundía su nariz entre sus cabellos deleitándose en su aroma, la ola de lujuria procedente del ser celestial lo inundó. Era totalmente inesperado, como ángel Azirafel tenía la obligación de amar a todas las criaturas vivas, pero esto era otra cosa, esto era…humano. No pudo resistirse más y cedió al contacto, relajándose bajo sus caricias cada vez menos tímidas.</p><p>La voz de Azirafel le llegó en un grave susurro apenas audible, recitando unas palabras prestadas. De todos aquellos sonetos que el joven William había escrito ese era el que hacía que los ojos dorados de Crowley se humedecieran. Azirafel no podía saberlo, y sin embargo…</p><p>- <em>Permitid que no admita impedimento ante la unión de las almas fieles</em>- mustió el ángel, su aliento acariciando el lóbulo de su oreja, mandando una escalofriante sensación por su espina dorsal.</p><p>El demonio sabía como seguía, pero no por ello pudo reprimir la emoción estallando en su pecho al oírlo de boca del ángel</p><p>- <em>No es amor el amor que cambia siempre por momentos o que a distanciarse en la distancia tiende</em>.</p><p>Trató de no emitir sonido alguno, pero un tenue y vergonzoso suspiro se escapó entre su respiración. La palma de Azirafel acariciaba ahora su vientre descendiendo milímetros cada vez. Ya no quedaba rastro de frío. Las húmedas sábanas se sentían ahora como las más densas y cálidas pieles. El jergón podría haber estado relleno de clavos y Crowley no se habría dado cuenta.</p><p>- <em>El amor es igual que un faro imperturbable que ve las tempestades y nunca se estremece</em>- continuó el ángel.</p><p>Crowley se apretó más contra él, notando como una rigidez claramente masculina presionaba contra la parte baja de su espalda. Él también estaba excitado, la proximidad del ser celestial era embriagadora y su esfuerzo latió interesado en sus pantalones. Se movió tratando de encontrar algún alivio contra la tela frotándose involuntariamente contra el miembro erecto de Azirafel. Éste gruñó a su espalda, su respiración volviéndose más pesada.</p><p>La voz del ángel le llegaba ahora entre jadeos, cargada de necesidad pero firme contra su oído.</p><p>- <em>Es la estrella que guía la nave a la deriva, de un valor incalculable aunque se mida su altura</em>.</p><p>El demonio, desesperado por más contacto, tomó la mano del ángel con la suya, forzando su avance hacia su pubis. Azirafel gimió contra la curva de su cuello y acarició sobre la tela su esfuerzo erecto, provocando al mismo tiempo una extraña sensación de liberación y avidez.</p><p>Crowley echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el hombro del ángel. Deseaba volverse y besarlo en los labios, pero no lo haría. Incluso en esa situación él podría disfrazarla de tentación y Azirafel podría recurrir a su clásico ‘no es mi amigo, ni siquera lo conozco’, pero si se besaban ninguno podría ya engañarse a si mismo ni a otros.</p><p>Así que el demonio hizo lo único que podía hacer. Con voz ronca, continuó:</p><p>- <em>No es juguete del Tiempo, aun si rosados labios o mejillas alcanza, la guadaña implacable</em>.</p><p>El ángel gimió de nuevo contra sus cabellos y, con mucha menos delicadeza de la esperada, le bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas.</p><p>El demonio continuó apresurado, antes de que las manos del ángel le hiciesen perder la capacidad de juntar más de dos palabras.</p><p>- Oh… ángel…- gimió ante las caricias de esas fuertes manos- <em>Ni se altera con horas o semanas fugaces, si no que aguanta y dura hasta el último abismo</em>.</p><p>Nunca nadie había escrito nada tan cierto. Lo había amado desde el principio de los tiempos y lo amaría hasta el final.</p><p>Oyó al ángel suspirar contra su cuello, haciendo que se le erizase el vello de la nuca. El torrente de lujuria que destilaba del ser celestial le cortaba la respiración. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba el ángel guardándose aquel tierno pecado? ¿Tanto como él mismo su perverso amor? Como muchas cosas entre ambos no era más que las dos caras de la misma moneda.</p><p>La mano de Azirafel acarició suavemente su cadera antes de detenerse sobre una de sus nalgas.</p><p>- Querido…- ronroneó en su oído, dejando la pregunta en el aire.</p><p>- Sí, por favor- respondió desesperado, moviéndose contra él, presionando su esfuerzo contra la curva de su espalda. Lo que fuera, tomaría cualquier cosa que su ángel tuviese a bien regalarle.</p><p>Los dedos de Azirafel, milagrosamente lubricados, se deslizaron contra el apretado músculo, estimulándolo con delicadeza y provocando en el demonio una insoportable sensación de anticipación. Cuando la yema del primero irrumpió en su interior un ruidoso gemido se escapó de entre sus labios.</p><p>Azirafel lo acalló con su otra mano, deslizándola bajo su cuello y presionando sus dedos contra sus labios con delicadeza. Crowley los lamió con su extraña lengua y los acogió en el interior de su boca con gusto.</p><p>El ángel continuó preparándolo con tortuosa lentitud, evitando ese punto dulce en su interior, pero alcanzando poco a poco más profundidad.</p><p>Crowley no podía soportarlo más. Su erección, desatendida, palpitaba casi dolorosamente contra su vientre, los dedos del ángel no eran suficiente, el deseo lo consumía desde dentro.</p><p>- Ángel, por favor- gimió moviéndose contra sus dedos, forzando la penetración.</p><p>- Necesitas un poco más- le susurró el ángel sin detener sus movimientos.</p><p>- No… te necesito a ti- respondió él desesperado.</p><p>Azirafel obedeció con todo el cuidado que le fue posible, retirando sus dedos de su entrada y acariciando su mejilla con la otra mano, tratando de mantenerlo tranquilo y relajado mientras se alineaba con él y empezaba a empujar lentamente.</p><p>Crowley aferró las sábanas y apretó los dientes mientras la presión aumentaba hasta el limite de lo soportable. Por un momento parecía que la sensación se resolvería en dolor, pero él exhaló relajándose y el ángel alcanzó el lugar mas sensible en su interior. El placer lo traspasó como una corriente eléctrica y se arqueó contra el ser celestial tratando de ahogar el ruidoso gemido que pugnaba por salir de sus entrañas.</p><p>El ángel no lo hizo callar esta vez, sino que su propio gemido se sumó al del demonio. Se quedaron quietos un instante respirando pesadamente, hasta que la tensión se volvió insoportable. Entonces Azirafel empezó a moverse lentamente. Casi retirándose del todo antes de penetrarlo otra vez.</p><p>Crowley suspiró y se dejó hacer. Era un misterio como el ángel se las arreglaba para acertar siempre en el punto exacto. Joder, se sentía tan bien. No solo el miembro del ser celestial llenándolo por completo, también su aliento contra su cuello, sus gemidos en su oído, sus fuertes brazos rodeándolo… A penas recordaba el Cielo pero, si alguna vez había sido un lugar de amor, debía haberse sentido así.</p><p>El placer se construía con rapidez. Los movimientos del ángel eran cada vez más salvajes y descoordinados. El demonio iba a su encuentro en cada embestida, moviéndose todo lo que le permitía la extraña posición.</p><p>- Ahh…Azirafel…- gimió con un hilo de voz – por favor… por favor…</p><p>No tuvo que decir mucho más. En un segundo la mano del ángel estaba alrededor de su esfuerzo, masturbándolo al ritmo de sus acometidas.</p><p>- Adelante, querido… ohh, hazlo para mí- reverberó la profunda voz del ángel y de pronto desobedecer parecía la peor de las blasfemias.</p><p>Al instante Crowley se tensó entre esos fuertes brazos, su espalda se arqueó y sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas mientras el placer lo atravesaba sin piedad, haciendo que sus pulmones se vaciaran el un grito silencioso. Perdió el dominio de si mismo y eyaculó con fuerza presa de un temblor incontrolable.</p><p>Entre la niebla del clímax sintió como Azirafel alcanzaba su propio orgasmo, buscando el placer en su cuerpo, arrastrado por las sucesivas contracciones de la musculatura del demonio a su alrededor.</p><p>La voz del ángel sonó a penas audible contra el lóbulo de su oreja.</p><p>- Si es error lo que digo y en mí puede probarse, decid, que nunca he escrito, ni amó jamás el hombre.</p><p>***</p><p>Crowley se despertó poco después del alba, pero el ángel ya no estaba allí. El lecho se mantenía aún algo tibio, señal inequívoca de que se había marchado hacía poco.</p><p>Se sentó en la cama y se abrazó a sí mismo traspasado por una inmensa tristeza. Tenía ganas de llorar. Él, la serpiente del Edén, el tentador por excelencia, enfermo de amor por un ángel. Sería gracioso si no diese tanta pena.</p><p>Sabía que Azirafel no podía quedarse, pero marcharse así, sin despedirse… Posiblemente se arrepintiese de lo de anoche. Una vez saciada su lujuria habría razonado con la cabeza fría y se habría dado cuenta de que todo aquello era una auténtica locura. De que Crowley era un demonio y no merecía sus caricias ni sus dulces palabras prestadas.</p><p>Fue a alcanzar las lentes oscuras, que había dejado sobre la mesilla al acostarse la noche anterior. No había ninguna razón, estaba solo en el cuarto, pero necesitaba un escudo contra el mundo. Además el ángel había dicho que no le gustaban, así que pensaba ponérselas en una suerte de rebelión simbólica.</p><p>Su mano se detuvo a medio camino. Un trocito de pergamino descansaba pulcramente doblado bajo los anteojos. Tragó contra el nudo que empezaba formarse en su garganta y tomó la nota entre sus dedos temblorosos. Necesitaba leerla y al mismo tiempo le aterraba lo que hubiese escrito. Tomó aire y sus ojos dorados recorrieron la estilizada letra del ángel.</p><p>- Mierda- se oyó mustiar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que leía.</p><p>¿<em>De lo que hay en mi mente y puede verse en la tinta, </em></p><p>
  <em>Hay algo que mi alma de ti no haya plasmado? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué mas puedo decir en mi escritura </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que pudiera expresar mi amor o tu belleza? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nada, dulce muchacho. Cual divina plegaria </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Debo yo cada día decir siempre lo mismo </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Como si fuera nuevo: tú mío, yo tuyo </em>
</p><p><em>Como la primera vez que tu nombre bendije</em>.</p><p>Se frotó la cara con furia para que sus gruesas lágrimas no emborronasen la tinta y aspiró ruidosamente por la nariz tratando de serenarse. La tristeza que lo asaltaba se había trasformado en otra cosa, una más difícil de controlar pero mucho más cálida en su corazón. Se expandía e invadía cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Apretó la nota contra su pecho maldiciendo para si mismo.</p><p>- Mierda…joder, joder, joder…- quiso reír, a pesar de que, por alguna razón, seguía llorando. Se dejo caer en la cama abrazado al trocito de pergamino - Bastardo hijo de perra…- murmuró mientras una sonrisa nada demoniaca invadía su rostro a traición.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Los poemas que se citan son:<br/>Soneto 150 (Oh from what power hast thou this powerful might)<br/>Soneto 116 (Let me not to the marriage of true minds)<br/>Soneto 108 (What's the brain that ink may character)</p><p>Gracias por leer! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>